List of members of the Parliament of New England
The following is an incomplete list of the current members of the Parliament of the New England Republic, both from the House of Delegates and House of Senate. The following are the outlines of the classifications given to delegates and senators when they're elected, and have to choose if they're classified as either liberal, centrist or conservative: *'LIBERAL:' **''You likely support freedom over security and choice over tradition unconditionally.'' **''You are likely to be pro-choice and pro-LGBT rights unconditionally.'' **''You likely support relative government intervention in the economy in the interest of the people.'' *'CENTRIST:' **''You are likely to support freedom over security and choice over tradition on condition that no lives are at stake.'' **''You are likely to be pro-choice and pro-LGBT rights under certain conditions.'' **''You likely support relative government intervention in the economy only if there is a dire need thereof in the interest of the people.'' *'CONSERVATIVE:' **''You are likely to support security over freedom and tradition over choice conditionally.'' **''You are likely to be pro-life unconditionally and only support minimal rights concerning the LGBT community.'' **''You likely support little to no government intervention in the economy, and that all people are responsible for their own economic well-being at all times.'' House of Delegates George Keeler George Keeler (born 22 April 1964) is the liberal delegate representing Fairfield County, Connecticut. Walter Kane Walter Kane (born 3 August 1973) is the liberal delegate representing Harford County, Connecticut. Jennifer Newman Jennifer Newman (born 8 February 1971) is the liberal delegate representing Litchfield County, Connecticut. Anthony Wilson Anthony Wilson (born 18 February 1981) is the liberal delegate representing Middlesex County, Connecticut. Leonard Wood Leonard Wood (born 16 January 1976) is the centrist delegate representing New Haven County, Connecticut. John Bowler John Bowler (born 28 March 1977) is the liberal delegate representing New London County, Connecticut. Bradley Craven Bradley Craven (born 21 September 1983) is the liberal delegate representing Tolland County, Connecticut. Frank Greenshaw Frank Greenshaw (born 11 August 1969) is the centrist delegate representing Windham County, Connecticut. Alina Albrecht Payton Albrecht (born 25 January 1985) is the liberal delegate representing Kent County, Delaware. Nolan Talbot Nolan Talbot (born 4 May 1979) is the liberal delegate representing New Castle County, Delaware. Colton Turner Colton Turner (born 16 October 1966) is the liberal delegate representing Sussex County, Delaware. Alex Harrison Alex Harrison (born 14 March 1976) is the centrist delegate representing Androscoggin County, Maine. Derrick Collier Derrick Collier (born 2 April 1953) is the liberal delegate representing Aroostook County, Maine. Nathan Connolly Nathan Connolly (born 10 April 1976) is the conservative delegate representing Cumberland County, Maine. Lydia Salisbury Lydia Salisbury (born 22 August 1967) is the liberal delegate representing Franklin County, Maine. Raul Lujan Raul Lujan (born 30 January 1969) is the liberal delegate representing Hancock County, Maine. Kaiden Dempsey Kaiden Dempsey (born 21 June 1974) is the centrist delegate representing Kennebec County, Maine. Andrew Dupre Andrew Dupre (15 July 1978) is the liberal delegate representing Knox County, Maine. Charlie Burdick Charlie Burdick (born 10 March 1977) is the liberal delegate representing Lincoln County, Maine. Cameron Elrod Cameron Elrod (born 28 January 1959) is the liberal delegate representing Oxford County, Maine. Randy Huggins Randy Huggins (born 8 July 1965) is the conservative delegate representing Penobscot County, Maine. Andrew Kenney Andrew Kenney (born 11 May 1987) is the liberal delegate representing Piscataquis County, Maine. Christian Hess Christian Hess (born 29 August 1978) is the conservative delegate representing Sagadahoc County, Maine. Lila Norwood Lina Norwood (born 25 September 1971) is the conservative delegate representing Somerset County, Maine. Abraham Case Abraham Case (born 17 January 1960) is the liberal delegate representing Waldo County, Maine. Calvin Herring Calvin Herring (born 15 May 1974) is the centrist delegate representing Washington County, Maine. Keegan Leavitt Keegan Leavitt (born 16 June 1976) is the liberal delegate representing York County, Maine. House of Senate Tracy Cooper Tracy Cooper (born 14 July 1980) is a liberal senator appointed by President Kenneth Carmichael. Raymond Southwood Raymond Southwood (born 2 April 1971) is a liberal senator appointed by President Kenneth Carmichael. Max Smith Max Smith (born 20 December 1963) is a liberal senator appointed by President Kenneth Carmichael. Ashton Bates Ashton Bates (born 17 September 1981) is a centrist senator appointed by President Kenneth Carmichael. Chandra Stradley Chandra Stradley (born 8 August 1976) is a liberal senator appointed by President Kenneth Carmichael. Cyril Dailey Cyril Dailey (born 3 June 1967) is a conservative senator appointed by President Kenneth Carmichael. Eric Stoddard Eric Stoddard (born 24 February 1983) is a liberal senator appointed by President Kenneth Carmichael. Jeremy Chappell Jeremy Cappell (born 26 November 1963) is a liberal senator appointed by President Kenneth Carmichael. See also *Parliament of the New England Republic Category:New England (FW)